Common power supply may be provided to multiple loads (e.g., processors, logic blocks, etc.). These loads may be noise-sensitive. These loads may also be in close proximity with reference to one another. Close proximity of these multiple noise-sensitive loads due to shrinking form factors and increased feature integration may require sharing of the common power supply. Such close proximity heightens the challenge of power supply noise mitigation due to cross-noise between circuits of the loads. One way to mitigate power supply noise is to use isolation filters. However, besides adding design cost, isolation filters to support tighter jitter and faster clock rates are becoming infeasible due to area scarcity.